A Role
by Mina Kurosaki
Summary: Elena and Stefan have a child. 11 years later, she turns into a vampire because of Emily's spell. And now, someone's out to get her. Past Transition. T for swearing and violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A Role

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. I don't own Gotye or Somebody I Used to know.

Mina sang Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye as she plopped her bookbag down on the couch. She sat on the couch and put her feet on the wood table that was in the Salvatore Boarding house.

Mina sighed. She got off the couch and walked over to the fridge and was about to open the fridge when she noticed a note.

_Dear Mina,_

_Stefan and me went to work and won't be coming back until 11:00 tonight. I hope your last day in 5__th__ grade was fun ! _ Lunch is in the fridge. Please make spaghetti for dinner. Love you!

Yours truly,

Elena aka Mom

Mina took down he note. _So…. What's for lunch? _Mina asked herself as she scanned the fridge. _Ah ha!_ Mina thought as she saw a post it note that said :MINA.

Mina grabbed the dish and set it on the counter. Mina tore off the cellophane and tried throwing it in the garbage can. And failed miserably. Ignoring it, she looked at what her mom had cooked.

It was meatloaf. At least it was supposed to be. Mina could depict through the pieces of… was that beef? Pork? Chicken? Mina, deciding not to risk it, threw it away. Mina started boiling some water. As she waited, she twiddled with her necklace.

The necklace had a small silver ring on it, with small crystals in it. It hung on her neck bouncing as she walked towards the pot.

Mina hummed a small tune as she poured the noodles into the pot. Halfway through the pot, Mina got a searing migraine. She writhed to the floor in pain, and her gums started hurting. Mina crawled her way towards the home phone.

1-773-978-0856 Mina dialed it, and her head was throbbing.

The phone rang several times, and then finally someone picked up.

"Salvatore Law Firms, forever in the law. This is Elena Salvatore. How may I-?" Elena was cut off by a worried "MO-MM?" Mina shouted desperately into the phone. Her migraine felt like she was going to die.

"My-y h-h-head. It-t hurt-s sooo mu-uch." Mina could barely get the words out as she struggled to stand herself up on the edge of the counter. She felt like she was going to die.

"Mina? Mina? What's going on? Answer me!" Elena shouted into the phone.

On the other line, Mina's struggled to stand up were futile. Mina collapsed hitting her head on the corner of the counter. She laid on the floor and was not getting up.

"MINA! ANSWER ME! Mina? Mina!" Elena knew something was wrong.

Elena stood up from her desk and was about to tell Stefan so they could go to the house when Damon arrived.

"Damon, move." Elena growled. She needed to help her daughter, and Damon wasn't helping.

"Why should I?" He asked in an arrogant tone. Damon smirked, getting a kick out of annoying his sister in law.

Elena sighed. "Mina needs help. She's in danger." Elena reluctantly told him.

Damon's eyes widened as her heard this. Damon had taking a liking to the girl.

He stepped out of the way. Elena walked over to Stefan's office. Luckily, he didn't have a client.

"STEFAN! WE NEED TO GO!" Elena bellowed. Stefan looked up from his computer, slightly irritated from his last customer.

"Elena… I have a meeting in 5 minutes." He sighed. "Can this wait till tonight?" Stefan asked.

"NO! IT"S MINA! WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!" Elena yelled. Her motherly instincts kicked in.

Stefan perked up. "Let's go." And using their vampire speed, they rushed to the house.

"Mina!" Elena was slapping her daughter, trying to wake her up. Mina's head was bleeding and Stefan was pacing back and forth.

"No, no, no!" Stefan threw a glass at the wall. He couldn't loose this. He couldn't loose her.

Elena slapped her daughter as hard as she could. Mina's eyes fluttered.

"Mom? My head… It hurts." Mina hugged her mom as Elena started crying and hugging her.

"I'm hungry." Mina told her mom. Elena nodded and brought Mina to her room.

**Several Moments Later **

"Here." Elena gave Mina spaghetti, not knowing that the sauce was made with blood.

Mina gobbled it up. As she gobbled it up, Elena stared in horror as the blood rushed to Mina's face and her veins were bolded out as she ate. Elena ran out of the room.

YAY!  
DONE FOR NOW!

Mina Kurosaki


	2. Chapter 2: Argue

A Role

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 2: Argue

"Elena? What's wrong Elena?" Stefan followed Elena outside the boarding house.

"Everything is wrong, Stefan. Our daughter doesn't even know vampires exist. And now she is one!" Elena explained it to him. Elena paced back and forth, trying to think of a solution.

Stefan stood back startled. "Are you sure?" Stefan asked darkly.

"Yeah. When she ate spaghetti her eyes-" Elena started

"You gave her spaghetti? Elena… The sauce was made of blood." Stefan said.

"WELL WHY THE HELL WAS IT MADE OF BLOOD STEFAN?" Elena shouted in his face.

"I don't know… Damon made (A/N: Damon can cook? Probably tastes like shit. Continue.) it. He told me after I ate it, and I tossed it in the fridge. It was completely accidental." Stefan apologized, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"Yeah that's fine. Wait; do you know how she turned?" Elena pondered. "Did you give her blood or anything?" Stefan shook his head. "How about Damon?"

Stefan shook his head. He also pondered. "Oh no. Oh no, no no." Stefan sat down his head held in his hands.

"Stefan? What's. Wrong." Elena asked sternly.

"When I was first turned, Damon asked Emily to curse my first child. He was still pissed about me selling out Katherine." Stefan told Elena sadly.

"And you couldn't have told me earlier?" Elena asked, and once again she was pacing back and forth.

"I'm so sorry Elena! I just for-" Stefan was cut off.

"I thought you said no more lies Stefan." Elena said with her back turned to him.

"I know and I am so-" Stefan started again but was, again, cut off.

"Just not now Stefan. Anything else you want to drop on me?" she asked, with her hands on her hips.

"N-no." He said sadly.

Elena walked into the house, her heels clacking on the floor.

"What? But vampires aren't real…" Mina trailed off as her mom hugged her and stroked her hair.

"I know…" Elena said, tears streaming down her face. Elena had just dropped the bombshell on her.

"Wait… Am I the only one?" Mina asked.

Elena shook her head. "No sweetie. There's me and your dad, Uncle Damon, and Aunt Caroline and Uncle Tyler. Although he's special." Elena said smiling weakly.

"Ok. Good." Mina sighed heavily and settled into her arms.

"Why?" Elena asked startled.

"So I won't be alone…" Mina said as she started falling asleep, although it was only 5:00.

Elena set Mina up properly so she wouldn't hurt herself while sleeping. She stroked her hair.

Elena got up. She closed Mina's bedroom door quietly.

Outside her room was Stefan.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Stefan said as he hugged her.

"Me too Stefan." Elena said crying.

Elena started the shower. And undressed and climbed in.

Elena stared at the wall and hit the wall. It cracked under her fist.

Sobbing, Elena sank to the shower floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and started sobbing. Uncontrollably.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked herself. She put her head on her knees. And she let her tears fall against the shower floor, which had a small layer of water on it.

_Plip._

_Plop._

_Plip._

_Plop._

**Yay! My dad ungrounded me. Thankfully. I was going crazy. **

** Yeah… I'm gonna try to add 2 chapters in a row each time I update! K?**

**Thanks!**

**R&R**

**Mina Kurosaki **


	3. Chapter 3: A Talk Sort of

A Role

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. Or Froot Loops. Cause then, all the characters would ce on sugar high!

Chapter 3: A Talk. Sort of.

Elena sat at Damon's bedroom door. (A/N: They live in the same house, the previous night; he was at the Mystic Grill's bar. As usual.) She stared at the mahogany door. And she knocked as hard as she could.

Too hard. She heard the door crack, as did the shower wall did last night.

"Coming!" Damon shouted through the door. Elena could tell that he was obviously right by the door, and was annoying her just for his own amusement.

"Damon, open this door before I kick the whole damn thing in." Elena growled. If you could see her, she looked like a very angry 18 year old in monkey pajamas.

"As you wish, little Miss Bossy Pants." Damon said with arrogance in his voice. Damon opened the door and he was in blue pajama pants and had a blue tank top on.

Elena was at his throat in a matter of seconds and had him against the wall.

"You sick BASTARD! MY DAUGHTER IS LIKE ME BECAUSE OF YOUR IGNORANCE!" Elena banged his head against the wall.

"Damn Elena. You've gotten stronger." Damon commented. Elena held him up higher. And finally let go.

"HUGH!" Damon sighed out loudly and coughed. "Listen to me. _Wheeze_. I didn't realize_ Wheeze _what I asked Emily _Wheeze _until last night. I'm sorry."

"Listen Damon. You better be more than damn sorry. Cause it don't mean a damn thing. Now you better be there for my daughter when me or Stefan can't. You got that? It's the least you could do." Elena said, and she pointed at Damon real close, and her manicured nails could cut his nose.

"If you're so worried, shouldn't you be worrying what she's doing right now instead of chewing me out? You know she's early to wake up. Can't stop her from watching her cartoons." Damon said with a fake arrogant smirk back on his face. But as Elena ran out of the room, he honestly and genuinely felt sorry.

"Mina! Wait!" Elena hugged her daughter and stopped her from walking to the kitchen, because there was a big window of light over head. (A/N: Elena was wearing her ring.)

"Mom? What's wrong? I was getting some cereal…" Mina trailed off looking longingly at the box of froot loops.

"Stay here. I'll get your dad. He'll get you something to eat. Don't move from this spot." Elena instructed.

She ran up the stairs and woke her husband up. "Stefan! Go get a blood bag for Mina." Stefan sat up.

Elena rolled her eyes. "She almost killed herself by getting a box of Froot Loops. Thank you. Love you!" Elena said and gave Stefan a quick peck on the cheek.

Elena ran back down stairs and found Mina sitting on the floor of the living room under a fort. Sunlight shone on the blanket. Meaning, if the blanket fell off, she was screwed.

Elena rushed towards Mina and rushed her back into the dining room and closed the curtains. She sighed in relief.

"Mom? You ok?" Mina asked Elena as Stefan came from upstairs with a blood bag.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Elena smiled as Stefan gave Mina the blood bag.

"Drink it." Stefan said gently. (A/N He can drink a lot of human blood before going into Ripper mode.)

"Ew." Mina said with a straight face. "You want me," she pointed at herself. "to drink that?" Mina pointed at the blood bag in disgust.

They both nodded. They both stared at her intently.

"Can I just have Froot Loops?" She asked.

"No! Just drink it. You'll like it. I swear." Elena put a hand on her heart.

"Fine." Mina sighed and grabbed a glass from the table. She poured some blood into the cup and looked at it skeptically. "Let's do this." Mina gulped it down in one gulp.

"So. What do you think?" Stefan asked hopefully.

"Eh. It's ok." Mina shrugged her shoulders. The veins around her eyes faded. "Can I have another glass?" She asked.

"Sure." Stefan sighed and poured her some more.

Mina drank it this time, more slowly. "Ok. I'm kinda full now." Mina said confused.

"Thos is what we eat. We can eat other food too, as long as we have enough blood." Elena told her.

"But you have to resist the urge to drink everyone's blood. Ok?" Stefan told Mina she nodded.

"Does that mean I can have cupcakes for breakfast?" Mina asked sweetly.

"NO!" Both of her parents shouted.

Mina sighed disappointedly.

Yay! I'll write more at home! See ya!

R&R

Mina Kurosaki


	4. Chapter 4: A Spoonful Of Magic

A Role

Chapter 4: A Spoonful of Magic

**A Special Shout out to Jess! Wheee! I read all your reviews! So Thank You for reviewing! They are very special to me. Now, on with the story! :3**

It was a Sunday. Stefan dialed Bonnie's cell number.

"Hey, Stefan! What's up?" Bonnie said with cheeriness in her voice.

"Um, Hey, Bonnie, can you come over to our house today? I need your help with Mina." (A/N Bonnie likes vampires. Everyone, but Damon!)

"Sure! Do you need me to baby-sit her or something?" She asked.

"I'll explain it when you get here." Stefan said vaguely.

"Alright Stefan. Bye…" Bonnie trailed off.

"Did you call her?" Elena asked sleepily from their bed. Elena was more relaxed now, because they told Mina to avoid sunlight.

"Yeah." Stefan walked down stairs. "What do you want for breakfast?" he yelled up as soon as he got down to the kitchen.

"An omelet!" Elena yelled down as she got dressed in red yoga pants and an orange tank-top.

Stefan was always in charge of cooking, when they were home. Cause we all know Elena can't cook jack-shit even if she wanted to.

As Stefan started the stove, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" he yelled. He turned off the burners. An rushed to the door.

"Bonnie. You're here! Come in! Just go on up to Elena's room. Mina will be up in a second." Stefan told Bonnie. She nodded and muttered a little 'thanks' before going up.

Stefan walked to Mina's door and went in. Mina was there in her under wear getting dressed.

"YOU PEREVERT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Mina threw the nearest book she could find at her dad.

He caught it and said: "Alright, alright. I was just letting you know that to be in our room in 10. Okay?" Stefan asked.

"Okay…" Mina was covering her self in a towel she had also found conveniently found on her bed.

Stefan closed the door and rushed up to his room where Elena and Bonnie were crowding around their Mac, watching a cute kitten video. watch?v=0Bmhjf0rKe8

"Aw! It's so cute!" Elena purred.

"I know, right." Bonnie agreed.

"Ahem." Stefan cleared his throat to get their attention. They looked at him.

"Elena, can you explain why Bonnie is here?"

"Bonnie. Can you make a ring for Mina?" She asked kindly.

"Why, does that mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. Some sort of curse. Please, Bonnie." Elena Pleaded.

"Sure! I mean who wants to stay in all day. Right?" Bonnie understood this was a difficult time for Elena.

There was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in now?" Mina asked.

"Yeah!" Elena said.

_****Whole Ritual Thingy Majiggy**__******_

The ring on Mina's necklace turned out to be the ring she would be using to walk in the sunlight.

"Ok. All done!" Bonnie said cheerfully.

Mina precariously stepped into the light.

Nothing happened. Elena sighed with relief.

"Well, Bonnie. You on for breakfast?" Stefan asked.

Short Chapter I'll write more at my dad's today!

R&R

Mina Kurosaki :/


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Party:Part 1

A Role

Chapter 5: Birthday Party: Part 1

_**2 weeks post Mina transition.**_

_**This chapter has Damon! Squeal! I mean **ahem** he will show up more often.**_

"MOM! GUESS! WHAT!" Mina yelled as she jumped on her parent's bed.

"Hm?" Elena asked as she tried to open her eyes and tried to face the clock.

5:30 am. Too early for a weekend. She groaned and closed her eyes.

"MOOOOM! You were supposed to guess! Not fall asleep!" Mina whined.

"Go ask your dad. I am not a morning person.." Elena replied.

"DAD! DAD! GUESS! WHAT!" Mina said as she sat on Stefan's chest.

"Oof!" Stefan shot out as she sat down.

"Tomorrow! IS! MY! BIRTHDAY!" Mina squealed. She got off her dad and did a happy dance.

"So, can my friend Malina come over tomorrow to the party?" Mina asked as Stefan sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sure, call her in," Stefan looked at the clock and groaned. "five hours." He laid back down with Elena and fell back asleep.

Mina sighed. The 11 year old, almost 12 year old, got a blood bag and sat down at the couch. She knew where the blood bags were and were able to get them herself now.

She drained it dry and sat on the couch and thought.

"God. What do I do for 5 hours?" Mina wondered out then smirked, and walked to Damon's bedroom

"Uncle Damon?" Mina knocked on the door. Maybe she could convince him to play a card game. They ended badly for Damon, because he would throw his cards in the air, saying the game was 'too damn difficult'. It was actually pretty funny.

"Hellloooooo?" Mina knocked harder and faster. Maybe he was asleep.

"Mina." A voice said behind her.

Mina jumped up and whipped around after a wave of shock passed over her.

"Uncle Damon! You scared the bajezzus out of me!" Mina said, with a hand over her heart, as if trying to slow it's rate.

"Sorry." Damon said.

"So, uh hey do you want to play Mao ( wiki/Mao_(card_game) ) or something?" Mina asked.

"Nope!" Damon quipped as he walked into his room. Mina followed.

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because you won't even tell me the damn rules!" He whined back. He thought for a moment. "Poker?" he asked quizaclly.

"Eh. Sure." Mina replied.

Damon walked over to his closet and pulled out a deck of texas hold em cards.

_**1 hour later.**_

__"A straight flush. Read 'em and weep." Mina layed out her cards and took all the chips in the pot.

"Ah. I give up!" Damon threw his cards in the air and landed on his back on the bed.

"Uncle Damon?" Mina asked as she stared at the ceiling with him.

"What's up?" he asked blankly. He stared up at the ceiling, not really thinking.

"It's my birthday tomorrow." She told him. "You were going to set up the party, right?"

"OH, SHIT! I TOTTALLY FORGOT!" Damon sat up.

"Really?" Mina asked sadly.

"Nah. Just kiddin." Damon told her as she rubbed her head. She blushed.

"So, where's it gonna be?" She asked excitedly, her mood totally different then before.

"Well, it's gonna be at the Mystic Grill, with a bunch of Elena and Stefan's friends, and I already invited Malina." Damon told Mina.

"YAY! Thank you so much!" Mina hugged him and rushed out the door.

"MOOM! DAAAADDD! TODAY'S THE DAY! THE VERY SPECIAL DAY! IT'S MY….. CUE DRUMROLL! BIRTHDAY!" Mina shouted at the top of her lungs in her parents' room.

Elena looked at the clock. 8:00. AM. She got out of the bed, while Stefan groaned it was too early. Elena smacked him on the head and told him to wish a Happy Birthday to her daughter.

Elena hugged Mina. "Happy Birthday."

_**Sorry guys, I have to split it into two parts because**_

_**Very damn tired.**_

_**No a/c in the living room.**_

_**Still very Damn tired.**_

_**I wanna pass out.**_

_**R&R! They go together like milk and cookies!**_

_**Mina Kurosaki**_


	6. Chapter 6: Birthday Party:Part 2

A Role

Chapter 6: Birthday Party: An Early Gift: Part 2

**TIME: 10:30 am.**

"Dad! I'm gonna take a shower!" Mina yelled as she walked into the bathroom. She stripped down and left her necklace and ring on the sink.

"Hey, boy you never had much game…" Mina sang to herself softly as she shampooed her hair. (Is that how you spell shampooed? Sham poo-ed? Eh.)

"NOW YOU'RE JUST SOMEBODY I USED TO KNOW!" Mina cried into her conditioner bottle.

She soaped herself up and rinsed herself off. She turned off the shower and put her light blue robe on.

Mina grabbed her necklace, and put it on. It seemed lighter than usual. Shrugging it off, she walked out into the sunlit room.

Mina shrieked in pain. She jumped back into the bathroom.

Elena was out trying to see what kind of party plans Damon made. So she was out at the Grill with Damon, arguing whether it was appropriate to have alcohol in the cake. So she didn't hear it.

Stefan rushed over. "Mina! What's wrong?" he asked with his hands on her shoulders.

"I stepped into the sunlight-with my ring on-and I don't know, it was like I was burning…" Mina told her dad, as the burn marks disappeared off her skin.

"You had your necklace on? What do you mean? It's right here!" Stefan grabbed Mina's actual necklace off his desk.

"B-but I remember putting it on the sink before I took a shower. You told me to do that, right?" Mina sputtered.

"Yeah, so it wouldn't rust…" Stefan trailed off. "I'll see who did this. But for now," he tossed Mina her necklace. "get ready for the party. Then relax. Don't do anything crazy, ok?" Stefan ruffled her hair and he went down stairs.

Mina took off the fake necklace and threw it away. She put the real one on.

She walked down stairs and got dressed in blue sweat shorts and a blue tank top. (Inspiration: Aeropostale) Mina heard her dad on the phone and decided to eavesdrop.

"Mina got burned today. Someone replaced her necklace with a fake one." Stefan told Elena.

"Who?" Elena asked over the phone.

"I don't know…" Stefan told his wife. "Yes, yes, no, yes. Ok. I love you too. Bye." Stefan ended the call.

Stefan went back on his Imac.

Mina sighed and went on Elena's Macbook.

Mina typed in the password 'liveforever'. The laptop made a satisfied chirp.

Mina went to gmail.

_Username: __minasalvatore2000 _

_Password: livetobeforever_

Mina checked her inbox. 1 new email. Mina clicked on it.

_Hello Mina. _

_Did you like my early birthday surprise? Don't worry, your necklace from me was for missing your last birthday. Oh and since you're turning 12, I have an even bigger surprise. Don't worry. I love you. Oh, you're just so sweet. I hate you're mommy. I love your Daddy. Oh I love your daddy. In fact, my partner does too. She says happy birthday too. And don't worry, once I kill your mommy, I'll be you're new one. But don't tell my partner that. She likes you too. See you soon. Love you sweetie!_

_KM_

"Da heck?" She asked out loud. Mina couldn't tell my dad, he would freak. Or her mom.

"I'm home!" Elena shouted.

"I'm home!" Damon mimicked annoyingly.

"Shut it Damon!" Elena growled. She smacked his head, and he went flying to the wall.

Mina logged off and closed the macbook and shut it forcefully. (Thankfully not too forcefully, those things are damn expensive.)

"Mina? Where are you? I need to fix your hair! We need to go soon!" Elena shouted up the stairs.

Mina came running down. "Hi mom!" Mina hugged her mom. Mina rushed to the bathroom and got a comb and two ponytails.

Mina sat in front of her mom as her mom braided her hair into two braids.

"Well, let's go to the Grill already and help out." Elena said.

They all piled into the car and drove to the Grill.

"So, what's the plan?" Mina asked excitedly. She totally forgot about the email.

"Well, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler should be here soon, so I'll explain it then. They helped with the party." Elena explained.

_Ring. Ring. _It was Mina's phone. She walked outside.

"Hi Malina!" Mina said cheerfully.

"I hate you Mina. I'm not coming. You're ugly." The phone went dead.

Mina trudged back in the Grill, where Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie were chatting with Elena and Stefan.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked Mina, noticing her depressed mood.

"SHE HATES ME! MALINA HATES ME!" Mina collapsed in a heap on the floor.

'She said I was ugly!" Mina cried as Elena and Bonnie and Caroline sat with her in a circle booth, as the guys started setting up for the party.

"You don't need her! She was a bitch anyways." Caroline said as she patted her shoulder.

**2 hours later**

"Mina? Mina where are you? We're doing the cake soon!" Elena weaved through the crowd.

"Mom! I'm over-" Mina was cut off with a towel over her mouth and nose, which was sickly sweet.

The person had their head down, so no one could see what she looked like. They dragged the struggling Mina out the back door.

Elena rushed to the spot where Mina was calling from, but she wasn't there. The gap was quickly filled with a bunch of dancing 21 year olds.

As Mina was on the brink of unconsciousness, she could still smell the sickly sweet towel. Kind of smelled like,

Cupcakes.

Yay! Done with this chapter! I'll write another chapter at my mom's today! R&R!

Mina Kurosaki


	7. Chapter 7: Why struggle?

A Role

Chapter 7: Why struggle?

Mina woke up in the back of a (Insert choice of car, I don't know any, really.). She looked around her, and saw two women in the front seat. One with blonde hair, one with brown hair.

Mina tugged on the handle of the door. There was no point. It was locked. Good.

"Oh, so our little passenger is awake." The brunette told Mina.

The brunette looked at Mina. "Mom?" Mina asked.

"No, but I will be. Hi, I'm Katherine, your new mom. And this is your sister, Rebbekah. She's older than me, but oh well." Katherine turned her eyes back on the road.

"Honestly, I don't know who you guys are, but if you could just, let me out, that would be great." Mina said half sarcastically.

"Well, I'm your mom, and I say, no thanks." Katherine locked the car once more, just to be sure.

"Ok, 'mom' where are we going? P.S. I'm pretty sure this is kidnapping!" Mina told Katherine.

Katherine looked back at Mina, but Rebbekah smacked her.

"Keep your eyes on the bloody road." Rebbekah told Katherine.

Mina kept trying to undo the lock. Finally, it unlocked. "Yes!" Mina said and opened the door and fell on the pavement of a drive way.

She scraped her knees, which started to bleed. "Honestly, why struggle?" Katherine asked. She slammed her door shut.

Katherine picked Mina up and carried her inside. Katherine had warm hands, and Mina settled in to her arms.

Katherine walked into the huge mansion, and set Mina down on the couch.

Katherine and Rebbekah went up stairs, Mina tried getting out by the door, but couldn't.

Giving up, she sat down on the couch, waiting for impending doom.

1234567890-123490-123567890-23567890-1234567

"Rebbekah, can you compel Mina? Make her remember, that I was her mom. Please." Katherine pleaded to Rebbekah.

"Fine. You owe me." Rebbekah sighed, and she started going downstairs.

"Also, compel her and say you're her sister." Kathrine told Rebbekah. "And make her forget about Stefan and Elena." She said darkly.

1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-

Rebbekah came up ten minutes later with Mina in her hands.

"I'm done." Rebbekah said plainly.

"Do you have gum?" Mina shook Rebbekah's arm.

"Nope. Sorry kiddo. I got mentos. You like mentos?" Rebbekah tossed Mina a roll of Mentos from her pocket.

Mina grabbed it. She then saw Katherine. "Hi Mom!" Mina said and hugged Katherine.

"Hi!" Katherine hugged Mina back. "Do you wanna see your new room?" She asked.

"Sure!" Mina said excitedly. She followed Katherine to her room and popped a mento into her mouth.

1234567890-1234567890-234567890-1234567890-

_**At The grill! **_

"MINA! MINA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Elena tried shouting over the blaring music.

"Stefan!" Elena rushed to her husband. "Stefan! Have you seen Mina?" She asked frantically.

"Hey Elennna!" Stefan slurred. He had a can of beer in his hand.

"Stefan! Have you seen-?" Elena was about to ask when Stefan fell asleep on Elena's shoulder.

"So I have a missing daughter, and a drunk husband. What the hell do I do?"

Yay! R&R and I'll update soon :D

Mina Kurosaki


	8. Chapter 8: I said chapter 9 by mistake

Karate with a relative

A Role: Chapter 9

"STEFAN! WAKE UP FOR CHRISTS SAKE OUR DAUGHTER IS MISSING!" Elena paced frantically around the bedroom.

"Elena, calm down, this will only make the situation worse. Now think, who would take Mina?" Stefan said calmly. Although he was raging inside, he kept a calm expression.

"I don't know, let's get everyone together and ask them." Elena said, and she was already dialing numbers.

"Mina! Mom is taking us to karate! Hurry up!" Rebbekah knocked on Mina's door. The door opened, to a disheveled Mina who wore a blue polka-dot dress and had a serious case of bedhead.

"Lessgo!" Mina said sleepily, as she shuffled down the main hall.

A few minutes later, she clambered into the car.

"Good Morning, Mina!" Katherine said brightly as she put down (insert random book here).

"Where are we going again?" Mina slurred sleepily.

"A karate place so you can learn how to protect your self." Katherine said plainly as they took off the expressway.

After about twenty minutes of driving, they arrived at a small mini mall.

"DragonBeard Acdemy of Martial Arts?" Mina question, who BTW got over her sleepiness.

They walked into the place and as the door closed, they heard a ding!.

"Welcome to DragonBeard Acdemy my name is Damon Salvatore- woah!" Damon looked at his customers.

HE saw Katherine. And Mina. Together. And Rebbekah was in the background texting a friend.

It took a second for Damon to process the information in front of him.

In seconds, he banged Katherine's head against the wall and several cracks formed on the wall. He was in full vampire state.

Katherine was also in full vampire state, although was a little weak, because she didn't have her blood this morning.

She struggled against Damon's grip, but it was futile. Rebbekah also went into full vampire mode. She grabbed Damon's throat and hissed.

"If I die, I'm taking this son of a bitch with me!" He squeaked out. He squeezed Katherine's throat tighter, and she was starting to gag and choke.

"DON'T HURT MY MOMMY!" Mina went into vampire mode without realizing it. And instinct took over her.

She kicked him in the crotch.

"Mother of god!" Damon said and he withered in pain. Katherine scooped up Mina like a football and rushed out with Rebbekah at her heels.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Mina started crying as Katherine held an ice pack to her throat where the bruise was. They were sitting in a hotel room, with suitcases surrounding them.

Katherine knew it was too risky to stay in one place while Damon knew about her. So she ordered them to move out.

"Yeah, I'm fine sweetie. Don't worry about me." Katherine winced as she laid down on the bed.

Mina went to the bathroom to take a bath. Rebbekah walked in.

"That was a close call. Seems like Mina really cares about you enough to kick Damon in the-" Rebbekah stopped herself when Katherine put a finger to her mouth.

"What do you hear?" Katherine asked.

_La La La La, La La La La La, La_

_La La La La, La_ Mina said from the bathtub.

"I almost got that taken away from me today! I can't let that happen. Rebbekah…" Katherine trailed off. "Can you make Mina have bloodlust towards the Salvatores?"  
Rebbekah slowly nodded.

"Every one except Stefan."

Rebbekah nodded slowly again and started walking towards the bathroom.

"One last thing. Do it after she takes a bath." Katherine sighed.

Yayzers! I will post another one soon! Like tonight. Probs!

Mina Kurosaki


	9. Chapter 9 Finding Nemo and Mina

A Role

Chapter 9: Finding Nemo and Finding Mina

Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was writing a new story then deleting it. Yeah.

"ELENA!" Damon was pounding on her bedroom door. A very sleepless Elena opened the door. She had dark circles under her eyes.

"What?"

"I saw her today, Mina, I mean. She was with Katherine and Rebbekah!" Damon said frantically. "Oh, and she kicked me in the balls!" Damon added.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH KATHERINE AND REBBEKAH?" Elena screeched. Stefan came out from the shower. He had a teal robe around his damp body.

"Are you serious, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I swear on my undead life."

"Stefan, do you know where Katherine lives?" she asked her husband.

"No, but Damon does," Stefan said as he looked expectantly.

"Yeah," Damon said. They all piled in the car, and drove to the outskirts of Virginia. (I don't know where she lives.)

"We're here," Damon said flatly.

They all rushed out of the car and went to the front door.

A note was left on the door.

Stefan

Me, and our daughter

Are in Kansas.

See you soon.

2376 w. Northmeede

Katherine

"Stefan, what does she mean by 'our daughter'?"

"When I was with Klaus, I you know, knocked her up. Then she switched our babies, I guess. You both gave birth at the same time."

"Omigod, Stefan, what happened to our real baby?"

"Katherine told me, someone kidnapped her. And raped her. To death, when she was 10."

"OMIGOD STEFAN! WHAT WILL SHE DO TO MY BABY?" Elena shouted.

"I don't know."

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming swimming…" Mina sang along with Dory, from finding Nemo.

"Mina, are you hungry?" Katherine asked her daughter.

"Yeah…" Mina trailed off. Katherine tossed her a blood bag.

She drained it quickly. From the hotel bathroom, the sound of a hair drier sounded. Rebbekah was drying her hair.

We have to move… Katherine thought. She looked through her facebook page one mre before deleting it.

"Come'on guys, we're leaving."


	10. Chapter 10: Thy Final Chapter

A Role

Chapter 10: The Final Chapter

They were on the road. Again. Mina was bored. Again. She flipped through her Maximum Ride, a book she never got bored of. But, she was bored with it. All in all, MINA WAS BORED!

"Mom? Where are we going?" Mina asked. They were on the expressway, and currently going to 2376 w. Northmeede in Kansas. Katherine was going to steal Stefan's heart no matter what. Rebbekah also had a plan. Being Stefan's 'future daughter' gave her alone time with the sexiest man on earth, and she was going to try to steal his heart.

"To see your dad."

"Oh."

"Hey, you want to see a magic trick?" Rebbekah asked. Mina nodded. She pulled a dime out of her pocket. All of a sudden, she pulled it out of Mina's ear.

"Cool!"

Mina sighed, for her moment of excitement had ended. _I wonder what my dad looks like…_

Mina daydreamed as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

When Mina woke up, to her horror, she was tied up to a chair. Behind her, were Elena and her mom fighting. (Katherine and Elena.)

In front of her, sat two strange men. One had brown hair, (Stefan) and one had dark brown hair. (Damon)

"You, I like you," She pointed her head towards Stefan.

"You," She growled she pointed her head towards Damon. "are a total ass! You tried to hurt my mom!" She huffed, as it took all of Stefan's strength to hold him back. "Hey, where's Rebbekah?" Mina whipped her head around as much as she could, to find Rebbekah unconscious, with a cup of water and vervain near her.

"Rebbekah! Wake up!" Mina yelled and she whistled. Rebbekah looked up weakly and forced a smile.

"Mina, sweetheart, are you ok?" Stefan said.

Mina edged as far away from him as possible. She liked him a lot better then the dude with black hair. Which wasn't a very high bar. But she still didn't trust him.

She tried wiggling out of her ropes, but just fell back on her chair. Upside down, she could see her mom and Elena fighting.

"Don't get hurt mom!" Mina shouted as Stefan straightened herself up.

Stefan was worried. What had happened to Mina?

2 hours of interrogation went by, and Elena and Katherine were still fighting.

But Stefan and Damon had no luck. They tried coaxing out some information about what happened, but Mina gave them the silent treatment.

Stefan and Damon wanted to help Elena, but she waved them off and said:

"This is my fight."

So Stefan and Damon moved on to where Rebbekah was and started pouring vervain water on her, and she screamed in pain.

Mina couldn't stand this. She broke out of her ropes, just as Elena reached for a gun with wooden bullets.

Mina rushed over to Rebbekah and undid her, while she took care of Stefan and Damon. Mina rushed over to her mom, and stood in front of her, hands out wide, taking the bullet to the chest.

"Mina!" Katherine cried. Elena froze as she realized her mistake. Katherine shook and shook Mina, but she wasn't waking up. She was dead.

The funeral was a sad one, and no one was speaking. Elena and Katherine did not finish their fight. They only mourned for the daughter they lost.

**That's it! I killed off Mina! She dies! **

**Review! Thanks!**

**Mina Kurosaki**

**The End**


End file.
